The present invention generally relates to golf club accessories, and more particularly to, a detachable golf ball retriever.
During the play or practice of golf, it is a common occurrence for a golfer to stoop over and re-tee up the next practice ball. A golfer may need to do this over and over dozens of times when practicing off the tee. Conversely, a golfer may need to pick up a golf ball off the floor dozens of times as well.
One proposed solution to retrieving a golf ball can be seen in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0182679 by Trudeau. Trudeau discloses a golf ball retriever that includes an annular collar that is stored on a clip by means of a journal spike entering into a cavity in the handle of the clip. One may use the device by positioning the annular collar around the golf ball and pressing the collar down around the ball. When not in use, the device may be attached to a golf bag by use of a carabiner.
Another device, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,156, uses a modified golf club grip that includes a ball carrier that uses a shank and a pair of carrier arms extending from the cavity of the club handle. The ball carrier appears permanently attached for each golf club incorporating the device.
As can be seen, there is a need for a golf ball retrieval apparatus that mitigates the need to stoop over. It can also be seen that an apparatus that helps correct alignment in the grip of a golf club may also be desirable.